


We’re Going On An Adventure!

by StrictlyChaotic



Series: Snobrien and The Seven Dwolves [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Fairy Tale-esque, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mention of Minor Character Death, Teen Wolf AU, Werewolf Bonds, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrictlyChaotic/pseuds/StrictlyChaotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snobrien and Derek's journey towards a remote kingdom in search of wolves to aid them in a battle for the throne brings them answers to questions they never thought to ask.<br/>And so the adventure begins...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We're Going On An Adventure!

**Author's Note:**

> I could not mentally contain the lay of the lands in my brain alone, so I decided to draw up a map for everyone to enjoy!  
> I'm sorry if you can't read my writing, that is Snobrien's cabin and hut in the outlying lands of the Hale Kingdom. (yes I know they look huge in comparison to the kingom's land but I did it at 3am, cut me some slack, jack.)
> 
> Also decided to make this a multi-part series! *throws confetti* 
> 
> As always: Happy reading! :)

Snobrien woke up with a start, still wrapped tightly around Derek. He was feeling a pang of something deep within him. He couldn’t put his finger on it, didn’t want to question it. It felt warm and heavy, like a cocoon snuggly encasing his organs. He freed his arm and made his way to sit on the front steps, forlornly staring at the surrounding forest.

“This is it. The last time I might see this place. You served me well, great forest, protected me, given me sustenance, and allowed me to grow into my own skin.” Snobrien made a farewell gesture as he ventured to the back to double check that they had indeed stocked everything into the cart that they would need for the journey.

By the time he had come back Derek was finally awake, stretching in the doorway. “Ready?” he inquired, allowing a bit of uncertainty to bleed through the word.

Snobrien gave a faint smile as he nodded. “Just need to head over to the market to pick up a horse to draw the cart and we’re good.”

After an hour, Snobrien returned with a strong looking steed: chestnut skin glistening in the patchy sunlight, a white patch in in the center of its head, its mane golden. Derek’s never seen a horse as majestic as this one. “Wow, she’s a beauty.” he remarked stroking its mane. The horse nuzzled into his touch and stomped it’s front hoof.

“She sure is. Just need to attach the cart and it’s time to set off on our great adventure!” Snobrien said as he dismounted the horse.

Once the cart was attached to the horse, they strode off southward down a well trodden path, Snobrien leading the horse by the reigns. They pushed on in comfortable silence for an hour observing their surroundings: faint rustling of a gentle breeze through the trees, crunching of leaves under their feet, soft snorts of the horse as she steadily clopped forward.

After another half an hour, they decided to finally rest for a bit, grabbing a bladder of water and a few loaves of bread Snobrien purchased fresh that morning. They sat with their backs against a fallen log and ate peaceably. Derek broke the silence before long, “How much further do you think we have left?”

Snobrien swallowed around the sizeable bite of bread, “I’d guess we’ve barely traveled half the distance. About another three and a half hours left. We should make it in plenty of time before the sun sets.”

“Sounds about right.” Derek agreed, tilting his head listening to something in the distance. “I think we’ve sat long enough” he stood, wiping his hands on his trousers.

They set off back down the meandering path but came to a halt at a ferociously flowing river. Snobrien grabbed a large branch and plunged it into the water. It looked to be about waist deep he gathered, but with the way it raged he wasn’t going to risk crossing here. Snobrien sighed, “We’re going to have to find a way around. There has to be a bridge further down.”

Derek half shifted into his wolf form to get a more acute visual on the surroundings. “There,” he said pointing down the riverbank “There’s a bridge about 2 miles east before it bends.”

Snobrien clapped him on the back, “What would I do without your keen wolfy abilities?!” he chuckled.

“If I know you by now, probably drown trying to wade your way across.” Derek smirked.

“Ha Ha. I’m an excellent swimmer if you must know and I’m not that insane to cross!” he put on an air of mock offense, grin breaking through.

They arrived at the decrepit stone bridge 15 minutes later, uncertainty blanketing their expressions. “I’m not sure this will hold us…” Derek muttered.

Snobrien placed his hand on the crumbling stones in front of him. “It’ll be stable enough. I’ll go first, you lead the horse once I’m across.”  
Snobrien placed a tentative foot forward, testing the strength. It held his weight so he slowly made his way across. Derek grabbed the horse by its reigns and led it across. In the middle of the bridge, a few blocks of stones gave way with an earsplitting screech before hurtling in to the aggressive water below. The horse bucked back on its hind legs and ricocheted forward, effectively loosening its bindings to the cart. “Sno, watch out!” Derek bellowed as the horse barreled forward straight at Snobrien. Snobrien dove sideways away from the spooked horse with seconds to spare. Derek shifted fully and ran the last 200 feet across to assess Snobrien, frantically looking him over for injuries, lapping at any cuts he saw.

“Derek, I’m fine! Just a couple scratches. I just need my pack from the cart, the rest we’re going to have to leave behind.”  
Derek practically flew back to where the cart lay on its side snatching the pack in his teeth and bounded back to where Snobrien laid.

Derek, now back in human form, took a salve from the pack and attended to his wounds before he bound the deepest of them in torn pieces of clean cloth.

“Welp, that was unexpected.” Snobrien mused. “At least we salvaged the pack, it’s got most of the essentials.” Snobrien stood up on wobbly legs, bracing himself on Derek’s shoulder.

“I think you need to sit awhile longer..” Derek warned as he watched him shakily ambulate towards a boulder a few feet away.

Snobrien snorted, “Don’t be such a worrier! I’m fine, I know my limits. We have to press on or else we won’t make it to Evlove by dusk.” He surveyed the sky noting the sun was now seated in the western sector. “It’s already mid-afternoon. C’mon, let’s go.”

Derek slung the weighty leather pack effortlessly over his shoulder as he put his other arm around Snobrien’s shoulder to guide him.

“You don’t have to…”

“Yes I do. You have your instincts, I have mine. If a member of my pack is hurt, it’s easier for them to deal with it when they’re close to one another.” Derek said as he cautiously side eyed him.

Snobrien dropped his gaze to the ground as he watched his feet, “I heard about that, wolves need to be close and to touch in order to strengthen the connections with each other. Didn’t know it could help heal…” he gingerly questioned, gazing up at him through lush lashes.

“Only Alphas can heal others, with me I can just provide comfort and support which makes it easier to deal with pain.” Derek affectionately smiled.

Snobrien tripped over a loose stone in the path, but Derek was quick and caught him before he could completely lose his balance.

“I’m sorry, but your smile is distracting.” he laughed as he tried to pass it off as a joke. ‘Did I really say that out loud?! What the hell is wrong with me?!’ he mentally bereted himself.

Derek chuckled, “Haven’t had much to smile about lately, but you make it easy to do.”

Snobrien averted his gaze towards the winding river hoping to hide the ever-growing blush creeping up his neck setting his cheeks ablaze.

They had been wandering for almost two hours when they caught the first glimpse of the Castle Evlove seated on a hill which protruded just above the tree line. The weather beaten slate façade was a welcoming beacon.

“We’re nearly there, less than an hour away I reckon.” Snobrien gratefully sighed as their pace picked up.

They eventually came to the edge of the forest line bordering the kingdom’s land, evergreen rolling fields sprawled before them when they heard a demonic growl from behind.

“Derek, please tell me that was your stomach rumbling?!” Snobrien slowly turned his head to stare at Derek who had stopped a few feet behind him, body visibly trembling.

“Run!” He snarled out through elongated fangs as he dropped to four legs, hackles raised and bounded off in the direction of the growl. Snobrien stood frozen until his feet were able to shuffle a few feet forward.

“No, DEREK!!” he hollered as he chased after the wolf. “I am _NOT_ leaving you, you daft puppy!”

Snobrien lost sight of Derek but followed the intense growls and snarls. After a few minutes he saw Derek, circling another wolf in a clearing. Fangs dripping with saliva, electric blue eyes pulsating out of his skull. The other wolf was wiry and lean compared to Derek; dusky brown fur matted down and smeared with mud, clawed paw menacingly swiping at Derek as he growled. Snobrien didn’t know what to do, he wouldn’t dare get close to this battle of dominance. Derek seemed to have had enough of this stand off and leapt at the wolf landing on top of it effectively flipping him over onto his back, nipping at his bared neck. The smaller wolf gave up his struggle instantly, his yellow eyes fading to a deep brown as he shifted to his human form.

Snobrien exhaled a long drawn in breath he hadn’t realized he was holding in. Derek shifted back as well but kept the other man pinned to the ground.

“Who are you? You smell like an omega.” Derek spit out, chest heaving trying to catch his breath.

“Sc-Scott,” the younger man stated shakily. “I should warn you though, I’m not alone.” he said, gaining confidence.

At that, Snobrien looked up towards the trees where he could make out 5 sets of eyes all boring down on them.

“We’re a group of omegas, we lost our packs long ago. We’ve been traveling all over trying to find a place to settle, but no packs dare to take us in. Our history precedes us, apparently.” Scott declared as Derek let him sit up.

“A rogue pack of omegas…” Derek spoke mostly to himself. “What happened to your packs?” Directing the question towards the others who have now wandered out of hiding, slowly transforming into their human forms.

“Our packs were destroyed by a man who called himself ‘The Healer.’ ” A woman with strawberry blonde hair said. “He would infiltrate packs along his travels, claim to be able to provide them with protection from packs who would challenge them for their territory. He would cast spells of protection, summon up food with the snap of his fingers, gain our trust and then turn around and decimate the pack when they’re most vulnerable: in our sleep.” she spat out.

“He wouldn’t be alone, either. There were surly looking men with him. We don’t know where they came from. He might have summoned them as well. We compared all of our stories and every one of us saw these men, but we were able to flee during the chaos.” A fawn colored haired female softly replied.

“The men called themselves…Venatores.” Another wolf added. He was tall with short cropped hair and a permanently unamused expression set deep in his features.

Snobrien let out a sharp gasp that startled the rest. Their eyes all converged on him.  
“Sno.. What’s wrong? You know who they’re talking about?” Derek questioned, eyebrow curiously raised.

“Yea-yeah, I know him.” He said after a few minutes. Snobrien harshly exhaled before continuing, keeping his gaze steadily connected to Derek’s as if searching for strength through their visual connection. Derek slowly stepped closer to Snobrien, “Sno, how do you know him? Did you see him around the market with the Venatores or…?” he let the question fade into the air as he placed both hands on Snobrien’s shoulders, eyes searching for the answers deep within them.

Snobrien’s gaze wavered as his eyes began to glisten as he tried to fight back the tears that begun to well, “H-he is the one responsible for my mother’s death.” He spat out, dropping to his knees, body wracked with tears. Derek crouched before him, pulling him into a secure embrace, soothing his hair as he whispered reassurances into his ear and allowed him to mourn the memory onto his chest.

The omegas begun to draw closely around Snobrien, placing comforting hands anywhere they could. They couldn’t explain the pull, couldn’t fight it off, they instinctively felt the need to touch and comfort this broken down man.

After a few moments, Snobrien mostly recovered with only an occasional tremor jolting through him, the pack backed away seemingly shaken free of the pull that drew them in. He clutched yearningly to Derek still, seeking to draw every ounce of strength from him. Derek kept caressing his back as he continued to whisper, “I’m not letting you go. Shhh. You’re fine. You’re safe. I’ve got you.”

Snobrien shuddered as those words lit a fire deep within him. The same feeling he got the prior night while he laid curled around Derek.

The omegas sat in a semi-circle around them and introduced themselves:  
The strawberry blonde was Lydia, the brunette haired girl was Allison, Jackson was the ever unamused one, the other two were Boyd, who was built like Derek, and Isaac, who sported a tuft of curly flaxen hair on his head.

“It’s nice to meet all of you, I’m Snobrien and this here is Derek.” Snobrien said, patting Derek on the head which received a low growl. “You can call him Sourwolf when he gets all grumpy like that.” he chuckled out. Allison and Isaac giggled at that, but were cut off when Derek leveled a glare at them.

Snobrien and Derek informed them of the circumstances surrounding their journey. They all shared in Derek’s loss and were willing to help him defeat those responsible and regain his throne. Derek wasn’t very trusting of these omegas, but Snobrien reassured him that his instincts were telling him they’re willing to help, if not for him then to avenge their own packs.

“Derek?” Snobrien inquired as the sun began to set, “I have to continue on to the castle, see if my father’s still there. I haven’t seen him in over 5 years…”

“I figured you’d want as much.” He said standing up, pulling Snobrien with him. They informed the omegas that they’d be back by the morning so they can make their way to the Hale Castle. They bid their goodbyes and traveled the last mile to the Evlove Castle.

Snobrien let out a low whistle. “This place sure seems rundown. It looks deserted. Derek, do you hear or smell anyone around?”

Derek scented the air. “No, I don’t. Not even a faint trace. Something’s not right here.” he said solemnly.

They made their way through the courtyard only to find the place empty and ravaged. Overturned carts of produce, meats, and other necessities strewn about, seemingly left to rot for months. No sign of human life around, no bodies, no remains. As they entered the castle proper they were stunned at the sight: written on the pillars that led to the throne room were cryptic runes.

“Rejoice! For the reign of a new King is upon us!” Snobrien mumbled.

“You read runes?” Derek questioningly looked at him. “What does this all mean?”

“I have a sinking feeling that your uncle has something to do with this.”

Snobrien tread into the throne room, “I am now absolutely certain your uncle has everything to do with this.” Snobrien said as he read the runes written on the King’s throne, “PETER HALE, KING OF ALL THE REALMS”

Derek paled for a moment before his whole body tensed up and let loose a roar that rattled the already dilapidated foundation of the castle.

“He. Will. _Fall!_ ” Derek gritted out through salient fangs, clenched fists drawing blood, cerulean eyes illuminating the chamber.

Snobrien snatched Derek’s hand, felt a surge of electricity flow between them. He felt Derek’s emotions coursing through his own veins, intensifying inside of him. His emotions were now bleeding together with Derek’s, he couldn’t separate them from his own. His head ached, his heart pounded out of his chest, he began to tremble, his eyes flared vivid gold as he ferociously growled out:

“ _We leave at dawn!_ ”


	2. I'm Not Just A Human...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek discovers that there's so much more to Snobrien than he imagined. For one, he's not just a human.  
> Snobrien opens up and bares his soul to Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick warning:  
> If you're effected in any way by seizures: there's a brief mention of one near the beginning. It is not explicit, just a mention.
> 
> This chapter takes on a darker tone, but I promise there is fluff and humor here too :)
> 
> We also learn about a new character while giving a name to an old one.
> 
> Happy reading! :)

Derek couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight of Snobrien like this, but he didn’t dare snatch his hand away. Instead, he rubbed soothing circles around his hand and forced himself to calm down. Within seconds, Snobrien was panting but back to normal

“Sno, something tells me you haven’t told me your whole story yet.”

Snobrien abashedly looked away. “What gives you that idea?” he asked jovially. Derek was not going to let him get away with sidling around an answer, not after what just happened.

“What that was… doesn’t happen between wolves and humans. That was a bond. Something that is shared between wolves of a pack. But _this_ felt different, stronger than anything I’ve ever felt.” Derek gently stated, pulling Snobrien’s face towards his.

Snobrien sighed, “I’m..I don’t know how to put this, but I’m not just a human.” He looked down as he nervously kicked at the gravel beneath his feet. He found the courage deep within himself to bring his eyes to meet Derek’s again, searching desperately within the sea of hazel before he breathed:

“I’m a warlock.”

Derek’s face dropped at hearing that confession. That was not what he expected to hear. Although, he knew from the moment he laid eyes on this man that there was something different about him, always something more buried beneath the surface.

“I should have known. You do have a different scent, but it’s a curious scent. Sweeter and more pure than most humans I’ve met.” Derek said as he sat on the cobblestone floor of the throne room, grabbing Snobrien’s hand pulling him down next to him.

“You’re not angry with me that I hid this? Or afraid?” He asked incredulously.

“No, I’m not angry and definitely not afraid. You felt that surge between us. That wasn’t the first time you felt the bond, was it?”

Snobrien blushed furiously as he recalled the times where he knew he felt something strong pulling, pushing, gnawing at his insides. “No, it wasn’t. I’ve felt it a few times, but never knew what it was. It felt like a searing heat buried deep within. Each time I felt it, it had grown stronger, more solid.”

“That would be the bond. And yes, I felt it too. Except I didn’t think humans could feel it, but you kept subconsciously touching me here and there which is how our bonds grow and strengthen.” Derek smiled.

“But why is it so strong now? You said it yourself, bonds that strong don’t exist between humans and wolves, even if I do have a bit of a spark in me.”

“I think that spark, as you call it, sped up the bond, silently reinforcing it with every touch. I told you to run when he heard that growl, any other human on earth would have ran for the hills, but not you. YOU came after me. You knew there was danger, could feel it resonating through you, but ran towards me anyways. Why?” Derek asked almost rhetorically.

“Because I felt drawn to you. I just kept feeling something screaming from the depths ‘PROTECT HIM’.”

“Exactly. That’s the bond. Now, tell me more about you.” Derek said as he laid back against the stone floor, placing Snobrien’s pack beneath his head.

“I was born with these powers. They didn’t fully kick in until I turned 18. At that time Deaton, or The Healer as he ironically likes to call himself, stumbled upon our cabin. He said he knew what I was and that he could help train me. My mom was also of the magical bloodline but her powers weren’t as strong as mine. We agreed to let him be my master. I learned how to control my powers and to cast various spells of protection and healing. After several months of training and building trust, I discovered he preferred to dabble in the darker elements. I refused to submit to those teachings, which infuriated him. He told me that I was born specifically for the realm of dark magic. I fought him on this. I wanted no part in becoming his evil accomplice and demanded him to leave.”

“He said he would go only if I performed one of his tasks: to curse another so that anyone they touched would writhe in pain, begging for their life to end.” Derek clasped one hand over Snobrien’s as he wiped away the tears streaming down his cheek with his other.

“I absolutely refused. I couldn’t, there would be no way. I fought against him with all I had, but he was aware of all my weaknesses, having taught me everything I knew at that point. He cursed me just as my mother entered the hut. He cast that exact curse at me, she…when she tried to protect me, her hand grazed my shoulder and she collapsed to the ground. Her whole body was seizing, she could barely speak. She stared up at me with pleading eyes. There was nothing I could do. I couldn’t touch her, it just caused more jolts of pain and misery to course through her body. Deaton stood over me and I could do nothing but watch as he put an end to her misery. The curse was lifted from me then as well. He said he’d come back for me when the time was right, for now I have been given a reason to invoke the darkness.” Snobrien gasped as struggled for air. Derek cradled him to his chest.

“We’ll get our revenge, Sno. Mark my words.” Derek couldn’t help the tear that streamed down his own cheek, feeling Snobrien’s utter devastation and loss sluicing icily through their connection.

“I left shortly after in search of an enchantress named Melissa who aides others on the path of light. I discovered she helped my mother develop her powers when she was my age. I finally found her deep in the village of Karga where she taught me how to properly strengthen my abilities, and gifted me with a book which holds every spell I could possibly need.”

Snobrien shakily inhaled as he attempted to regain his composure. “Do you remember how I kept reassuring you that you were safe with me? And that would quickly calm you down?”

Derek adjusted his head to look down at Snobrien, “I sure do.”

“Well looking back now I can see how the bond could have helped with that, but there was something else that made me certain nothing bad would happen.” He plucked at errant strands on Derek’s collar. “I conjured a protection barrier spell around my cabin and surrounding area. When you went out for your run and saw the Venatores with the mutts, which are known as Gulons, they would not have seen you. If you tried to step through the barrier, you would have gotten thrown back. They could walk through but there would just be more forest ahead them. We were, in a sense, invisible to outsiders.”

“You did that to keep Deaton out, didn’t you?” Derek inquired.

“And, in turn, I sealed myself off from the outside world entirely. The only interactions I would have were when I went to the market to keep up appearances.” Snobrien solemnly replied.

“How did I get through then?” Derek mused.

“You were on the outskirts of the barrier. Every few months I would travel down the path that you were on just to catch a glimpse of the pure world, untainted by magic. When I figured out that you were following me home, I stopped before we reached the barrier so you could walk through it with me. If you hadn’t made yourself known to me halfway back to my cabin, you would have just kept traveling straight through the forest. It would have looked as though I vanished into thin air, leaving you to question your sanity. Unfortunately my spells have been known to glitch from time to time, so you might have even walked straight into a tree at some point.” Snobrien chuckled and tapped Derek’s chest. “Could you hand me my pack, please?”

Derek obliged reaching behind himself to grab the bag and placed it in front of Snobrien. He rummaged through it bringing out a bladder of water, a fistful of herbs, a pot, and two mugs. He placed them on the floor before heaving out a leather bound book with gold edging, intricate bindings, and was suspiciously larger than the pack itself.

“All of that came out of this pack?!” Derek stared in shocked amusement.

“There’s a lot more in there where these came from.” He coyly smiled as he undid the bindings with complicated flicks of his wrist while mumbling in a language Derek couldn’t begin to guess at.

“I just need for you to go grab a few logs and I’ll get a fire started. The sun will be setting soon and, thanks to the gaping hole in the roof, I suspect it’s going to only grow colder in here.”

Derek did as he was told and placed the logs in a pile next to Snobrien. It took him a few moments to realize that a wood burning stove was present in the middle of the room. He stared in awe as Snobrien place the logs in the belly of it and with a quick pass of his hand the logs instantly were engulfed in flames.

“Sno, if we weren’t already bonded, I would find a way to make it so.” Derek smirked playfully from the fire to Snobrien. Snobrien blamed the rising heat in his face on the flames, but he was lying to himself.

Snobrien set the book aside and begun to heat the pot of water with the various herbs then poured the tea into the two mugs. He then pulled out a loaf of bread, a sizeable chunk of cheese, and a few strips of meat out of the bag, which he roasted over the flames. They huddled up next to each other in front of the stove, basking in the radiating heat of both the flames and each other as they ate.

“So, Gulons? You know their name, but do you know how to defeat the Venatores’ pets?” Derek asked in between bites, as he set his gaze on Snobrien seated to his right.

“For one thing, they are more vicious than they look. They gorge themselves on prey until they are unable to move. That’s when they’re at their weakest, but it’s a short window to act within. They force their bloated bodies in between tight spaces, most likely two trees situated close together, and expel what they had just eaten. They are forever insatiable, always craving more.”

Derek let loose a whistle. “That’s quite a companion for them to wield. I’m just hoping there aren’t more than the 3 I witnessed.”

Snobrien waved his hand. “No need to worry, I can create an endless supply of food for them to devour. You and the omegas just need to swoop in and execute them when the time is right.”

“These omegas...” Derek started, fidgeting, “do you think they will stick with us? The only pack I’ve ever had was family so I’m not too quick to trust them, especially since they’re all from different packs.”

“They’ve been looking for a pack, Derek. You are on your way to becoming an Alpha and they are looking for someone to guide them, to unite them as a true pack. I have no doubts that they will fight with us until the end.” Snobrien comforted. “Plus, you saw they way they were drawn in to comfort in a time of need. Now _that_ I find odd. I know it’s instinct, but they didn’t know us.”

“I think it’s because they could sense our bond. If they’re looking for me to lead them, you’re my second in command in their eyes; human or otherwise. I’ve heard omegas will feel a pull, a vague bond, if both sides are willing to accept one another as pack.”

Snobrien watched the hypnotic dance of the flames, entranced by the crackling of the fire as he got lost in his thoughts. “Hm. Well we’ll have to see what each of their strengths and weaknesses are before we go about strategizing.”

Derek nodded in agreement before wondering, “I just don’t understand how a whole village could just disappear without a trace.”

Snobrien shrugged, “I have a horrible feeling that Deaton and Peter are working together. If that’s the case, then we’re going to have to recruit more than just a few wolves.”

Derek eyed him carefully for a few moments, “I can tell you’re worrying about more than that. We’ll find your father, Sno.”

Snobrien snorted, “You can read my mind now, too?” Derek rolled his eyes, but Snobrien continued, “He’s the only family I have left. I know I have you and hopefully the omegas, but he’s blood. I know he blames me for my mother’s death deep down. I feel that’s the real reason he left to find work here; to get as far away from me as possible. I know he loves me, but I don’t think he could stay here and live with the constant reminder what happened.” Snobrien breathing hitched, on the verge of a panic attack, as these menacing thoughts raced through his brain. He had always blamed himself for her death. He felt that he should have found a way to protect her, to save her.

“Sno, please don’t think like that! Come here.” Derek pleaded as he slotted Snobrien between his legs and held him to his chest in an attempt to even out his breathing. “It was not your fault. Don’t waste a single thought on that. We’ll find your father and exact revenge where it’s long overdue.”

Snobrien sighed heavily, feeling the burden of the world on his shoulders ease up slightly as he wedged his back more snuggly against Derek’s chest. They sat like that until Snobrien was able to regain control.

Exhaustion had begun to weigh on them both when Snobrien pulled out a few pillows and several blankets from the satchel.

“You didn’t pack your bed? And here I thought you were fully prepared.” Derek attempted to lighten the mood as they stood to layer a few blankets atop the frigid floor before settling back down.

“I didn’t have to pack my bed, it followed me along.” Snobrien smirked as he shoved Derek back against the blanket, sprawling half on top of him with an arm curled around his waist.

“You’re better than any bed. As long as you don’t start snoring, then I’ll have to rethink my options.”

Derek laughed, “I should have seen that coming.”

Derek pulled another blanket over them, wrapped his arms around Snobrien, and affectionately rubbed at his back. They began to drift off into sweet slumber when Snobrien faintly breathed, “I will always protect what’s mine.”

Derek’s eyelids fluttered open at the sudden possessive statement.

“Are you sure you’re not a wolf?” he snorted.

“Yes, I’m sure. I haven’t sniffed any asses lately.”

“Are you serious?! When have you ever seen m-”

Snobrien heaved himself up and gingerly placed a chaste kiss on Derek’s lips, effectively silencing Derek’s protest. He pulled back, ghosting his lips over Derek’s before he laid back down.

“Go to sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.” Snobrien hummed, burying his smug smile in Derek’s chest.

Derek hefted out a breath he was holding in, trying to process what just happened before he gave up and fell asleep with a grin plastered on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww their first kisslet! Not a full fledged kiss yet, but I'm sure it'll get there ;) 
> 
> Thank you all for your patience with me so far. I hope to have the next chapter posted within the next few days. Hint: Pack training ahead. 
> 
> I hope you're enjoying this so far. My tumblr is always open if you want to chat: strictly-chaotic.tumblr.com 
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


	3. A Pack That Trains Together...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The omegas seek out Snobrien and Derek at Evlove Castle; shenanigans ensue. With the help of a childhood memory from Derek, and someone from his own past, Snobrien is one step closer to figuring out what sort of powers Deaton and Peter possess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost all track of time when I was researching/writing this chapter. The sunrise is a glorious sight to see, and I bet it's even better when I have both eyes open.
> 
> On that note, this is a lighter chapter with more humor.
> 
> Sorry for the wait. I have been editing it for the past 4 days, but real life got in the way. 
> 
> Happy reading! :)

“I thought they said they were going to be at the castle?” Scott questioned as he and the rest of the omega pack roamed the grounds of Evlove in search of Snobrien and Derek.

“You don’t think they just wanted to get rid of us, do you?” Isaac forlornly asked, kicking at a loose stone.

Lydia rolled her eyes, “I don’t see a reason why they would. They need us as much as we need them at this point.” She stopped abruptly and sniffed the air. “Their scents are all over the place, but somehow I lose all traces of them here.” She eyeballed the entrance to the throne room. The rest of the pack hummed in agreement.

“What are these symbols etched all over the place?” Boyd wondered.

“Runes. Looks like The Healer likes to leave his mark. I saw a few of them scattered about the trees around where my pack lives...lived.” Allison chimed in solemnly.

Scott, ever the curious one, tentatively stalked into the chamber. He suddenly let forth a yelp before tumbling to the ground, rubbing his shin.

“What the hell was that?” he shrieked in surprise. Allison was at his side in an instant trying to soothe him. “I swear my leg bashed against… something, but there’s nothing here!” His voice broke, frantically waving his hand around the room.

The omega pack stood frozen 10 feet into the chamber, they apprehensively scanned the chamber bare of all but two decrepit thrones.

*****  
Snobrien and Derek were roused from their sleep when they heard several voices just outside the room. Derek already has his hackles raised and a deep rumble began in his chest. Snobrien heaved himself off of Derek’s chest, rubbing the last webs of sleep out of his eyes.

“Simmer down, Sourwolf. We’re protected here. When you went to fetch those logs last night I cast a protection spell around the castle.”

Derek glared at Snobrien, “I do not _fetch_.”

Snobrien sleepily waved off Derek’s mock offense. “Sounds like the omegas have come looking for us.”

At that moment Scott entered the room and promptly tripped over the wood burning stove near the doorway.

Snobrien hastily mumbled an incantation to remove the barrier as Derek snarled at him, “I thought you said that your spell would make everything inside of it invisible?!”

“Yeah, but I also said it glitches from time to time. This would be one of those times.” Snobrien spat out as he rushed to check over Scott’s injuries. However, Scott was already on his feet retreating towards the hills surrounding Evlove castle. Derek and Snobrien hustled to catch up with them.

“YOU!” Jackson bellowed as he viciously whipped around before they reached the first hill. “You’re just like _him_! What was this? Some trap to earn our trust and then take us down? Did you brainwash that wolf of yours to go along with your righteous cause?!” Jackson pointed an accusing finger at Snobrien, face crimson.

Tears cascaded down Snobrien’s face as the severe accusations lacerated him from the inside out. He couldn’t fathom the thought of harming innocent people, especially not after what he witnessed happen to his own mother.

“No! Please, I am sorry. Just listen-”

“Like hell we’re going to listen to the likes of you.” Boyd darkly intoned as he and omegas dashed towards to the outlying forest.

Snobrien dropped to his knees, panting heavily. Derek sat beside him on the lush grass. “I should have thought this through. I should have told them what I was. Of course they’re not going to trust me, not after what Deaton did to their packs.”

Derek draped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him close, “Sno, they’ll come around. I’ll go have a talk with them. They showed some sort of trust towards you yesterday; I’ll remind them of the pull they felt. That had to be different than what The Healer projected. I knew you were different when I first met you, but I also knew you were pure. I’ll explain everything to them.” Derek rose and stared down at Snobrien. “Sit tight and try to fix the glitches in your protection spell.” Snobrien sighed, “As you wish, oh wise wolf.” Derek shook his head as he shifted and sprinted after the wolves.

*****

It was just past midday when Snobrien began hearing a raucous mix of menacing growls, snarls and yelps. He abruptly stood from where he had been perusing his book of incantations, heart thrashing erratically against his ribcage.

“Derek?” He questioned, voice wavering just above a whisper. “Derek, are you back? Did you talk to them?” Fearing the omegas came back for blood, he cautiously tread towards the sounds which lead him into the courtyard.

He exhaled a shaky breath when he processed what all the commotion was about. The omegas had returned, but appeared to be in the midst of a frenzied battle amongst themselves. Two fought in wolf form, the others remained human.

A sharp yelp came from his left. He ducked down just in time to see a wolfed out Scott soaring through the air over his head and slamming against the side of the castle, loosening several stones. Allison crouched and transformed with a smug grin on her face. “You went left when you should have went right. Never leave yourself vulnerable.”

Scott emitted a defeated whine, shook out his fur and lunged straight at Allison who anticipated the move, impeccably sidestepping his attack. She chuckled and bounced gleefully from foot to foot.

Snobrien’s mouth was agape, mesmerized by the sparring. Jackson was pinned to the cobblestones by Boyd until he managed to heft a knee up into the small of his back and flip their positions. Lydia looked unfazed by Isaac’s attempts to take her down. She fluttered around his attacks like a butterfly until she grew bored and nimbly pinned to the ground. The speed of her attack was quicker than the blink of an eye. Snobrien will never know how she did it.

Snobrien caught a flash of someone bounding towards him out of the corner of his eye. He had no time to react and was knocked to the ground. “Oomph! Ow!” He shouted and realized who was on top of him. “Derek! Not a wolf here.” He gestured wildly up and down his body while groaning, more from the weight of Derek bearing down on his chest.

“Just a friendly reminder that you should always expect the unexpected.” A lascivious grin appeared on his face before he ducked his head down and captured Snobrien’s lips with his. A soft moan escaped between them at this surprise attack. Snobrien eagerly curled his arms around Derek’s neck, softly brushing at the soft hair at the nape of his neck, as he deepened the kiss.

“Now _there’s_ an attack I can handle every time.” Snobrien’s eyes briefly flickered gold as he stared up into Derek’s piercing hazel eyes.

“For the sake of Deaton and Peter, I really hope they don’t plan on using that strategy.” Derek chuckled, dipping his head back down.

“Ugh. Would you two take it elsewhere? We’re trying to train for battle here, not for whatever you two have in mind.” Jackson disgustedly groused as he attempted to grab Lydia’s shoulder to flip her over his hip. Instead, Jackson found himself on the ground and grunted. Lydia tilted her head as she slunk down next to him and breathed, “Worry about yourself. Next time I won’t be so gentle.”

Isaac giggled at that from his spot on the floor, seemingly comfortable enough for sleep. “Get much sleep last night, Isaac?” Snobrien questioned as he stood up with a helping hand from Derek.

“I always get enough sleep, but what’s the harm in having a nap from time to time?” He yawned. Scott saw the opportunity and took it. He leapt onto Isaac’s stomach and rolled him over several times before a clawed hand closed around his neck.

“ _That’s_ the harm in a little nap.” Scott haughtily remarked. “Maybe you should eat something to bring up your energy levels.”

“I think we all need food. We had to listen to Big Bad over there drone on for what seemed like half of my life before he demanded us to spar.” Jackson collapsed to the ground, grazing his hand over his stomach.

A warning growl came from Derek upon hearing Jackson’s rant. “Do you expect someone to bring you lunch? Get off your haunches and go hunt.”

Snobrien stepped in, in an attempt to diffuse the situation, flicked his wrist and various meats, breads, cheeses, and drinks appeared in the middle of the courtyard. The omegas shrunk back as a chorus of growls rang out.

“ENOUGH!” Derek roared, eyes flashing cerulean. “I explained it to you before. Yes, Sno is a warlock, but he is pure. You all agreed that he lacked the underlying acrid scent The Healer had. Now shut up and eat, or else go find your own food. At least here you’re offered protection.”

Derek irately trudged towards the throne room trying to shake off his pent up rage. Snobrien trailed behind, concerned by Derek’s sudden outburst.

“Derek, wait.” Snobrien grasped his hand, marveling at the faint spark between them. “Thank you for talking to them and bringing them back.” He risked a glance over his shoulder as the pack timidly began to pick at the assortment of food. “Without them, we wouldn’t stand any chance against Peter and Deaton. I don’t know what you said to them, but it looks like they’re slowly coming around.”

“I just explained your connection to him, what he did, and how you chose the light instead of the dark.” A faint smile pricked the corners of Derek’s lips as he felt himself calming down. They walked back towards the courtyard hand in hand, fingers intertwined. “I told them with your knowledge of magic and Deaton combined with what I know of Peter’s arsenal, they’ll be trained in no time.”

“We can train them together but the problem comes from Peter and Deaton’s union. We have no idea why they’re working together or what their endgame is. Deaton eradicating wolf packs, and Peter, well, there’s a whole kingdom of people missing with his name all over it.” Snobrien shuddered, feeling ice cold dread seep into every fiber of his being.

Derek had been worrying about the same thing, but knew they had to fortify their pack if they stood a chance against those two. “When we get them trained properly, we’ll set off for Kirottu. I’ve been to that region a few times when I was younger. We might be able to scrounge up a few more desperate souls to help us there.”

Snobrien stopped walking and suspiciously side eyed Derek at the mention of that cursed region, “Do go on.”

Derek sighed, not wanting to relive memories of his uncle, “Peter took me there to run errands, as he liked to call them. He would flaunt around the Hale name, demand every item on his outrageous list to be filled. Majority of the items on that list I have never even heard of. The people wouldn’t dare deny a Hale, he always told me, especially when one possesses the Hale charm.”

“Hm. My guess is he didn’t mean charisma.” Snobrien said offhandedly as he listened to Derek intently.

“I was young so I had no idea what he actually meant by that at the time. It wasn’t until a few years later that I noticed he always carried with him a purple amulet that looked to have wisps of smoke swirling around the inside. That’s when I put two and two together and figured out he was referring to that.”

Snobrien recoiled, feeling as though he had been slapped in the face. “This isn’t good news, Derek. I don’t know too much about amulets, but they house many different properties, both good and evil. I’m just hoping my book yields some sort of clue as to which evil Peter possesses.” Snobrien nervously tugged at his lower lip, wondering to himself as they continued out into the courtyard, “It makes me wonder how long he’s been working with Deaton.”

They joined the pack in their impromptu afternoon feast, settling on the ground between Allison and Lydia.

“Sorry about earlier, Sno. We do trust you, a little bit at least, it’s just hard being around magic after all we’ve been through.” Allison gently offered, patting his shoulder as an easy smile graced her face. They all nodded in agreement.

“I know and I am truly sorry you found out like that. I promise you, I’m not like him. I’ve also seen first-hand what Deaton can do. I _never_ want to be like him. Hopefully now we’ll all begin to grow closer and learn to trust each other. I’m relatively new to this whole wolf pack situation.” Snobrien lightly huffed as he reached for a bowl of stew.

“So when are we leaving for Kirottu?” Scott spoke up around a turkey leg.

Snobrien rolled his eyes. “Damn wolf hearing,” he cursed. “We’ll talk about that later. For now, enjoy your meal because I’m fairly certain Derek has more training for you pups up his sleeve.”

The group groaned in unison before a biscuit was whipped at Scott. “Ow geez! What was that for, Derek?!” Scott dramatically rubbed at his forehead.

“For one, listening in on other people’s conversations. And two…” he lofted an eyebrow, mischief twinkling in his eyes. “Tag, you’re it.”

“Wha- _AAAHHH_ ” Scott jumped to his feet, shifting in midair, as Derek catapulted towards him and chased him down the sprawling hills.

“LUNCH IS OFFICIALLY OVER!” Derek bellowed before shifting, already a mile away.

The group snickered as they transformed and tore after Scott and Derek, leaving Snobrien to brush up on his knowledge of amulets.

*****  
Snobrien snatched his book off of the floor in the throne room and wandered the castle looking for a comfortable, or at least a somewhat inhabitable, spot to read. He stumbled upon what was left of the royal library. What were once hundreds of oak shelving units now lay splintered scraps of charred wood; thousands of books strewn about the floor. He managed to find a slightly battered, but overall sturdy chair to sit in.

He undid the bindings on the book and scoured the pages, intently searching for any mention of amulets. After a half hour, his drooping eyes bulged. Not only had he found mentions of amulets, but the exact description of the one Peter possessed.

“Essence Amulet, also referred to as the Stone of Immortality, houses the souls of those who have been damned by the possessor of the amulet. Once the stone has amassed 300 souls, the wearer of the amulet absorbs them into his own soul; thus achieving immortality.” Snobrien sunk back into the chair heaving out a startled gasp. “Oh god no…”

He felt a tingling in his chest before he realized he had begun to hyperventilate. He dropped down to the floor, drawing his knees to his chest as he tried to steady his breathing. No matter what he did, he couldn’t find his center which spiraled him further into panic. The walls started to close in on him, vision darkening on the edges of his periphery, slowly consuming his entire sight. His body quaked, tears streamed furiously down his face. The whole world faded to black.

*****

Snobrien walked down a smoky corridor, unable to see more than a foot in front of him.

“Hello?” he cried out. “Is anyone here? Derek?”

A faint voice in the distance beckoned him forth. He couldn’t hear his own footfalls, there appeared to be no walls on either side of him. A piercing bright light sparked to life up ahead. He tentatively continued on; curiosity and terror driving him forward.

“It’s been a long time, Snobrien.” Chimed a cryptic voice, closer than before. It was muffled, he couldn’t tell who it belonged to.

“You’ve learned so much, taken on a lot of responsibility as of late.”

“Who are you?” Snobrien’s voice trembled, fearing the worst. Still he ambled closer to the light and voice, his body unconsciously drawn towards the unknown.

“I am what you’ve been searching for.” The voice responded soothingly.

“Sanity?” Snobrien uttered under his breath. He received an amused chuckle in return.

“Still the same sense of humor, too, I see.”

Snobrien finally reached the end of the corridor, raising a hand to shield his eyes from the searing light. He could make out a faint silhouette of a woman. She strode closer, arms outstretched at her sides. Once the gap was closed between them he gasped.

“M-Melissa?” Snobrien stuttered taking a step back in shock. He allowed relief to wash over him at seeing the enchantress; his true mentor.

“Yes, it’s me. I caught word of what’s been going on in these lands for the past few years. I wondered when you would become involved. Trouble usually seeks you out, not the other way around.” She pondered, eyeing him sternly.

“Uh, long story short: There’s this guy, wolf really, and he’s heir to the-”

Melissa placed a hand on Snobrien’s shoulder, “I know all about it. I’ve known about Derek since he was born. Your paths were destined to cross.” She smiled lovingly. Snobrien couldn’t help but to return the smile, but he was suddenly overcome with confusion, “How are you here? One minute I was in the throes of a panic attack and the next I’m here. You’re here. How do you know about Der-?”

“You need to learn to take a breath when you talk. I’m a dream walker, amongst other things.”

Snobrien’s jaw dropped to the floor as he heaved out a sigh of relief. “So I’m dreaming? Oh thank god, I thought I was dead.”

Melissa chuckled, “No, far from it. I have the ability to communicate with you through your dreams. The amulet that Peter possesses was given to him by Deaton 13 years ago. He’s been collecting souls of the unfortunate since then and, if my calculations are correct, he’s gathered almost enough souls to soon render him immortal.”

“How many is he shy?” Snobrien asked, but didn’t really want to know the answer. He braced himself for the worst.

“Twelve.”

Snobrien balked, “TWELVE?! He’s already taken 288 souls?! That’s barbaric! That doesn’t give us much time at all, either. I have no idea where to start or how to destroy that amulet. I can’t do this.” He began to panic. ‘Great, even in dreams I can’t escape these attacks,’ he begrudgingly thought.

“Calm down, Sno. This is why I am here, to guide you. I will help as much as I can through dreams or any other means that I can manage. I can’t physically accompany you on this journey.” Melissa received a look of utter despair in return. “The Stone of Immortality absorbs not only the soul, but also the powers that person held during their life. If I were to fall to the stone, the power the person who wields it would be no match for anyone in this realm or the next.”

Snobrien paled at the thought. Who had he absorbed already? How am I supposed to go up against that?! His mind flashed to Derek and how much he needed for him to be beside him in that moment; to draw strength, comfort and reassurance.

“I can hear you worrying. Give me your hand.”

Snobrien held out his palm and felt Melissa drop a substantially weighted stone into it before closing his fingers around it.

“This is my gift to you, for now. It will help you on your path to defeat those who challenge you.”

Snobrien suddenly felt drowsy, swaying on tingling legs.

“What is it? How do I use it?” He slurred.

“You have all the knowledge you need now. Stay safe, my son.” Melissa’s final words wafted softly through the air as Snobrien’s eyelids slammed shut. He could feel his body being forcefully yanked back to consciousness, could hear a muffled voice drawing him back; his body gently being rocked back and forth.

“Sno!” Derek bayed, “Wake up!”

Snobrien hefted open his eyes to see Derek’s concerned face peering down at him, cradling him from behind. He clutched at the secure arms wound around his chest. “Derek?”

“What happened? I felt something twisting and slashing at my chest, I just knew it had something to do with you. I rushed back here to make sure you were alright and found you on the floor, barely breathing. Sno, I…”

“It’s alright Derek, I’m fine. I’m here, you’re here; we’re alive. I just had a panic attack. I couldn’t control my breathing and passed out.” Snobrien consoled. He wasn’t feeling well enough to regale him with his mystical encounter with Melissa.

Derek took a deep breath, fear giving away to regret, “I should have been here for you. Shouldn’t have left you alone. What if you were attacked and I wasn’t here to protect you?” Derek’s brows furrowed morosely at that thought. He couldn’t bear the thought of Snobrien being harmed, or worse.

“You have a pack to train and can’t - _shouldn’t_ \- blame yourself for not being here.” He adjusted his position in order to gently stroke Derek’s stubbled cheek. “I’ve made it this far through life, no one’s going to stop me now.” He winked sluggishly, effects of the dream state slowly began to abate.

Derek groaned, “I’m serious. You’re a larger part of this pack than you know. I won’t leave you alone again.”

Snobrien tried to parse out what he meant by that, but he was too worn out to think straight. He gave up with a sigh and snuggled back into Derek’s chest, inhaling deeply. He could smell freshly shattered pinecones, mud, crisp leaves, and something sweet yet spicy he couldn’t put a name to. It comforted him, reminded him of home. Derek could feel Snobrien’s contentment and subconsciously purred.

“Did you just scent me?” Derek chests bobbled Snobrien’s head as he chuckled.

Snobrien glanced up, “It’s called breathing, Derek.” Derek wasn’t buying that, but wasn’t going to press him on it knowing full well what he just did.

“At least I’m not the one that purred. Part cat, are you?” Snobrien, ever the smartass, received a gentle thwack to the back of his head followed by an apologetic kiss.

“What’s that in your hand?” Derek inquired nodding his head towards Snobrien’s white knuckled fist.

Snobrien glanced down at his hand, shocked to see that it’s been balled up into a fist since Derek found him. He pried open his fingers revealing a jaggedly cut pure white stone. Snobrien incredulously sputtered, “No, this can’t be. It was just a dream.”

“What dream? What is that?” Concern burst through Derek’s voice.

“A Soul Star.” Snobrien gingerly declared in awe.


End file.
